The Crystal Hero
is a platformer-RPG hybrid for the Zentablet, developed and released by Zentech Studios. It is the first installment of the The Crystal Hero series, and is the first game released in the Vaercian Legends franchise. Story Each chapter of the story has its own smaller plot revolving around obtaining one of the Crystal Artifacts. For a full list of every chapter and a synopsis of each, see here. Gameplay is a platformer with many RPG elements embedded throughout. The player guides White, a young Pipika, or one of his many other friends throughout the hyperspace of Zolara in his search for the Crystal Artifacts, battling enemies and solving puzzles along the way. Many of the puzzles throughout the game require the player to choose the right character for the situation, as many can only be completed with certain elements or weapons. Controls * - Move, Duck * - Jump * - Attack * - Equip/Change Weapon * - Use Item * /''' - Guard ** '''/ + any direction - Dodge * - Pause * - Characters Playable |gimmick1 = Can use the Crystal Artifacts in the field, offering a wide selection of new abilities as they’re collected|desc2 = With the Tense Ether Army's attack behind them, the other three founders of the Zolaran Resistance, Red, Orange and Yellow are willing to do whatever it takes to help White in his quest to exact revenge on their adversaries.|speed2 = / / |power2 = / / |defense2 = / / |element2 = / / |weapon2 = |A large flail made from some ice from the Fahr Taiga and a kaiserium substainer. It can freeze foes on contact, and has surprisingly long range}} / |A broadsword that, by all laws of physics, should be too big for Orange to carry. And yet, here we are. It acts just like your average blade, but contact with the purple roulettium part gives foes a random status ailment.}} / |Basically a bo-staff with two sharp blades on either end. It can be used to achieve some sick combos, and Yellow even uses it as a propeller sometimes.}}|gimmick2 = }} |gimmick1 = Is the only character that can actually breathe underwater without having to surface for air|desc2 = TBA|speed2 = ★★★★★|power2 = ★★★|defense2 = ★★|element2 = Electricity|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can activate many of the Static Chambers throughout the game}} |speed1 = ★★★★★|power1 = ★★|defense1 = ★★★|element1 = Earth|weapon1 = |desc2 = |speed2 = ★★★★★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★|element2 = Fire/Mech|weapon2 = }} |desc1 = |color2 = limegreen|filename2 = Icaadan|name2 = |speed1 = ★★★★|power1 = ★★|defense1 = ★★★★|element1 = Fire|weapon1 = |desc2 = |speed2 = ★★★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★★★|element2 = Acid|weapon2 = }} |desc1 = |color2 = #008000|name2 = Green|speed1 = ★★★|power1 = ★★★|defense1 = ★★★★|element1 = Nature|weapon1 = |speed2 = ★★★★|power2 = ★★|defense2 = ★★★★|element2 = Darkness|weapon2 = }} |desc1 = |color2 = gold|filename2 = Scila|name2 = |speed1 = ★★★★★|power1 = ★★★|defense1 = ★★|element1 = Light|weapon1 = |desc2 = |speed2 = ★★★★|power2 = ★★★★★|defense2 = ★|element2 = Electricity|weapon2 = }} |desc1 = |color2 = #bc00ff|name2 = Nabbs|speed1 = ★★★★★|power1 = ★★★★|defense1 = ★|element1 = |weapon1 = None|gimmick1 = Can switch between any of six elements — Fire, Ice, Nature, Wind, Electricity, and Earth|speed2 = ★★★★★|power2 = ★|defense2 = ★★★★|element2 = Stealth|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can absorb the attacks of most enemies for use later}} |speed2 = ★★★★|power2 = ★★★★★|defense2 = ★|element2 = Light|weapon2 = }} |desc1 = |color2 = #480048|name2 = Max|speed1 = ★★★★★|power1 = ★★|defense1 = ★★★|element1 = Sand|weapon1 = |speed2 = ★★★★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★★|element2 = Twilight|weapon2 = }} |gimmick1 = Can switch between three different elements, as well as temporarily use others depending on who they use their weapons on|speed2 = ★★★|power2 = ★★|defense2 = ★★★★★|element2 = Psychic|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can shrink to fit into small spaces}} |speed2 = ★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★★★★★|element2 = Blood|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can drain the lifeforce of most common enemies, restoring his own health}} |gimmick1 = Can hack into certain machinery, opening new passages and unlocking new content|speed2 = ★★★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★★★|element2 = Wind|weapon2 = }} |desc2 = TBA|speed2 = ★★|power2 = ★★★★|defense2 = ★★★★|element2 = Mirror|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can reflect all projectiles back at their sources}} |gimmick1 = Can shift the gravity of the area, changing up the terrain in some cases|speed2 = ★★★★|power2 = ★★★|defense2 = ★★★|element2 = Music|weapon2 = |gimmick2 = Can use her ocarina to perform a variety of spells}} NPCs |desc1 = |color2 = beige|filename2 = Beige and Val|name2 = |function1 = Gives the player advice on what to do next should they get stuck.|desc2 = |function2 = Guide the player through all the tutorial segments throughout the game.}} |function1 = Runs the Jeitian Archives, where you can get rewards for the achievements you've unlocked throughout the game.|desc2 = }} More TBA Antagonists TBA Areas TBA Arsenal Basic Weaponry For a full list of collectible weapons, see here. Crystal Artifacts TBA Items TBA Game Modes TBA Game-Link , as the first game on the Zentablet, is the first to introduce the concept of Game-Link. Trivia * The Crystal Hero was originally the first entry in a series known as The Adventures of White, having canonically taken place in the same universe as the Kirby series. After some reworking, it eventually ditched all the Kirby-ripped elements (while still keeping subtle nods to the series here and there), turning it into what it is today.